the_sapphirian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Theodore Gregory Ming
Theodore Gregory Ming is the elder brother of Emperor Gregory Theodore Ming, and his loyal and trustworthy right hand. Serving mainly as Gregory's adviser, Theodore tasks himself with keeping his brother in check and focused on ruling Sapphiria's Throne. While Theodore has no immediate interest in the throne, he does realize that in the event of his brother's untimely death, he would be next in line for emperor. History Pre-Great War Growing up, Theodore Ming was a bit of a loner. He wasn't very social and always stayed very quiet. If it was because of some mental disorder or merely social anxiety, wasn't clear. The only solace Theodore took was watching over his brother, Gregory; Gregory always had a big heart and people loved to take advantage of that. Theodore was quick to step in and change that. Usually, this resulted in brief brawls where the bully ended up bloody or bruised. Theodore wasn't about to let anyone push around his brother, not even for a second. When they finally got into high school, things seemed to calm down a little bit. Gregory found himself falling in love with a new exchange student, but Theodore was a bit wary. It wasn't the first time Gregory had been manipulated into some heinous scheme, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Though, maybe it was just up to his own paranoia, for his new flame had no secrets at all; except for one, maybe. It was a big surprise when she revealed herself to be a goddess. While hesitance to accept this, Theodore eventually went along with Gregory, knowing that he would never leave his brother behind. Great War In the events that sparked the Great War, it was Theodore that stood at the front lines, hoping to prevent a great catastrophe. Though Theodore was quick to blame Sapphirian for Gregory's death, the two eventually reconciled as there was retribution to be had. What resulted was a wild goose chase across the world, fighting in multiple theaters of war against Cyndi's armies. While they would be victorious and Gregory was restored his life, Theodore still held some contempt that such a thing was even allowed to happen at all. Founding of Sapphiria After Sapphiria had been founded and Gregory and Sapphirian established themselves as emperor and empress, Theodore took his place at his brother's side as a royal adviser; seeing to it that his brother is kept safe and secure. While the two had tended to disagree on many matters, especially with Theodore's overprotective nature often leading to several decrees of execution a month, the two brothers have never been closer until now. Appearance Although they are brothers, Theodore and Gregory have some surprising differences in their overall appearances. Theodore is much taller than his brother, standing at a height of six feet, nine inches. Blonde hair is neatly shaped to his head, held into place by a metal hand band. Clothing is typical for Sapphirian royalty; expensive dresses and silks cover his body, colored with a specific yellow theme. Unlike his brother, Theodore is armored, especially around his shoulders. Thin metal shoulder pads plate his arms, along with a half-chest plate over his torso. Personality Between Theodore and Gregory, their personalities are not too different. The major exception is that Theodore is more stoic in his general demeanor. Although he is as kind and loving as the emperor is, Theodore prefers to stand back and merely protect from a distance. He calls himself a "silent guardian"; though he does advise Gregory from time to time, most of Theodore's life has been spent quiet. Despite this silence, Theodore is known for being the most vocal when it comes to those who threaten the throne, and often goes to great lengths to protect his brother, even to a point where it annoys Gregory. Though beneath this facade of peace, there beats the heart of a warrior. Theodore is vicious in combat, tearing away his standard robe in favor of quick movement. He would protect his brother to the end, though he acknowledges that if Gregory were to pass, it would be necessary for Theodore to take over the throne. Relationships Gregory Ming Given that they are brothers, Theodore holds a very special bond with Gregory. They were close during their childhood in Kyoto; they both enlisted into Sapphirian's army just before the Great War. Even in the present day, Theodore always remains at Gregory's side. Through the gift of the goddess, both of them have been granted a longer life; Theodore uses it to keep by his brother's side, and always watch over him. Theodore realizes that his brother can be a bit too open-hearted sometimes, and it may result in him getting attacked. As such, Theodore is always close by with a blade ready. Sapphirian Ever since Gregory fell in love with Sapphirian during his high school days, Theodore was a bit wary of her intentions. He had been a bit overly protective of his brother, ever since they were little. However, that wariness wore off over time, after Sapphirian revealed who she really was. He never found special interest in her, but supported Gregory's opinion of her. This mild trust eventually blossomed into complete trust, when Sapphiria was eventually founded. Despite her status as a goddess, Theodore feels just as compelled to protect her as he does his own brother. He is aware that she's perfectly capable of defending herself, but he likes to believe that a little extra security would never hurt. Despite this trust of her, Theodore still holds some degree of contempt for the goddess, as he believes that Gregory's assassination was her fault. Category:Characters